


My Son

by cyberdigi



Series: Blue Child [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Ianto Jones (TARDIS) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdigi/pseuds/cyberdigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space <b> Birthdays</b> The TARDIS comes to celebrate a special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

Oh, how you’ve grown, my dear, sweet little Son. Here we cross in the physical realm for one of the first times. Depends on how you count, linearly. But I had to be here for this occasion, one hundred years since I brought your human body to life and deposited you on a kindly tailor’s doorstep.

You and your One, my Jack, now have control of your corner of Torchwood and eventually all of the organization. But I’m not here for that--it’s your birthday.

I land on the outskirts. I know you won’t let your One come to us; he must still wait, but I don’t want to tempt him. I know you’ll come, but I don’t want to share this with my One or the Spitfire or the Pretty One. So I left them to save the world in another time; I’ll return when I’m done.

You’re coming, I can feel it, your presence is like a warm glow on my senses as you approach.

I remember you growing deep within me; I made my decision for my Jack, but you are MY son. That won’t change even if I choose your form for another reason. My beloved Son.

I open my door as you tentatively approach, unsure how to deal with my One. No need to fear, my Son, it’s not time for you to meet, but I could not come and celebrate this occasion with you.

You walk through my door and slowly approach my console. Come, my Son, look into me here.

I want us as close as possible. When the Golden Rose looked into my heart it turned her into the Bad Wolf and nearly killed her. But you are not just a human, you are my son.

You gaze into my heart and I envelop you. We commune as TARDISes are supposed to.

My precious Son, you have become everything I’ve ever hoped you would. You have helped my Jack heal and become a greater man than he was. Your love makes him happy, the same as his love for you makes you happy.

You and your One save the world when my One and I can’t be there. You have taken what I’ve taught you and continued to learn and grow. Yes, you have grown as I hoped you would and you still have so much time to continue to grow; both you and my Jack.

Can you feel me, my dearest son? Can you feel how much I love you? Can you feel our timelines? All the would-bes, all the could-bes that are swirling around us. The difficulties ahead of you, do sense them? Do you also see all of the joys ahead of you? I may not be there for all of it, but my heart will always be with you. I will always hold you close in my heart. I have no arms, but here we don’t exist in that way and I wrap you in my warmth.

Happy Birthday, my Son.


End file.
